


And yet I do.

by Shipper_trash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas POV, Love Poems, M/M, and small, but I think kinda nice?, i wrote this, it is OG, mentions of not enough self-worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: It is a poem I wrote while in a boring lecture.  It is small,  but I like it.  Hope y'all too <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	And yet I do.

I was a soldier in heaven  
and I was heartless,  
but then I descended among men  
and saved the righteous man, effortless.  
Looking into those gorgeous green eyes  
and I fell, fell, fell. 

It never was a fight,  
but a decision clear as day,  
spoken by the light.  
And I knew then, I'll be with him come what may.  
Years have passed since, and still.  
I only have fallen for green, green, green. 

I do not feel, I can't.  
And yet I do, for him.  
And yet I don't deserve, I shan't.  
And this has for years been my rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like it! Please and thank you!


End file.
